The Boy and The Girl in the Loft
by heartlandiansoisle
Summary: This was a story I wrote back in 2015, but I've decided to store all my stories here as well, so here it is. It features Tamy as newlyweds. Again, didn't have anyone to beta this, so might not be the best English. One-shot.


"Ty? Where did you go? I need help with the chest. It's the last thing for today, I promise", Amy Fleming-Borden called her husband and desperately tried to lift up the chest from the end of the bed where the boy in the loft had slept for years before he had moved out to a trailer he was renting just some kilometers away.

As of now, Ty and Amy were getting everything out from the loft that located above the old barn and overlook the Heartland ranch from two angles. Soon the space would be under renovations so they could both live there, finally together after living in two locations for years now. The loft needed a lot of work, but once it would be done, the newlywedded couple would have a place of their own and it would be unlike any other location they had checked out after their wedding vows.

But first the chest needed to be dragged out. "Ty? Come on!"

Amy was about to look around when she saw Ty walking behind the tarps that hung from the ceiling and kept some of the junk the loft stored out of sight. The young man had disappeared behind the sheets some minutes earlier and Amy had no idea what he had been up to, but now that Ty was slowly walking back to her, she could see he was holding his old guitar. Amy had not seen the instrument for years.

"What is thi–" Amy didn't even have time to finish her sentence when Ty silenced her gently with a song that he was playing - and singing.

"Modern woman let's make a home

Go do what you want to but don't leave me alone

Modern woman let's make a family

Don't stop chasing your dreams

But please be kind to your baby…"

Amy couldn't help but smile like an idiot, because the guitar gave her an extremely nostalgic feeling. It was perfect timing too, since they were cleaning the loft from the stuff that had been there for years now, ever since Ty had arrived to work at Heartland as a part of his probation.

The song Ty was playing was special for them as well; it had played when they had had their first dance at the end of Ty's truck after the vehicle had broken down on their way to Amy's school formal. But this song, "Modern Woman", had also been their wedding song, the soundtrack to their first dance as husband and wife. Now it had a whole new meaning for Ty and Amy, especially because it was about making a home. Which was exactly what they were doing.

"Modern woman, modern woman

Please make this peasant your man

Modern woman, modern woman

I will love you the best that I can…"

Ty finished the strumming and Amy applauded.

"Wow…" she sighed. There was a grin on her face when she shook her head in awe. Ty did a little bow and smiled proudly. "Can't believe you still suck…" Amy joked.

"What's that?" Ty jerked his head up quickly and acted like he had had trouble hearing. "I suck? What?" he set the guitar aside, so he could rush to punish Amy with kisses. She squirmed in his arms as his fingers tickled her sides, but finally kissed him right back, eventually crossing her wrists behind his neck. "The humidity has probably ruined the strings. The guitar needs a little tuning", he explained.

"Right… that's what it must've been…" Amy bit her lip, holding back another grin. Ty laughed, pulling Amy closer to her. "No, but that was sweet, thank you."

"You're welcome", Ty said and planted kisses on her lips again. They stayed close to each other for a while. "So… you needed help with something?"

"Yeah, we need to get that chest out", Amy said and glanced at it. Ty frowned.

"Can't even remember what's even in there", he said.

"It weights a ton", Amy knew.

"Let's see", Ty said and loosened his arms around Amy. She followed his steps to the chest. When he opened the drawer, the first thing he found was his old cowboy hat.

"Wait a minute, I thought you took this with you when you moved out of the loft", Amy said and grabbed it from the top of the pile. Ty nodded.

"I did, but I brought it back. I thought it didn't belong to the trailer", he explained, recalling it now. Amy dusted it off. "It's better here, at a ranch."

"We could use this as a part of the decor", Amy thought. "Hang it somewhere where it can be seen. Maybe on top of our bed-frame. Next to my old hat. Wouldn't that be cute?"

"Not as cute as you are right now", Ty said and placed his hand on Amy's hips with a fond look on his face. "All excited about this moving in thing", it was his time to smile like an idiot.

"Well, it's about time! I had to marry you just so Dad and Grampa wouldn't have anything to say about us staying in the same bed", Amy uttered.

"Is that the only reason you agreed to marry me…?" Ty squinted his eyes.

"Well, it can't be your singing…" Amy teased and played with the brim of the hat innocently.

"Okay, that's it! You're gonna carry that chest out on your own! I quit!" Ty exclaimed and crossed his arms, looking up, and acting as if he was offended.

"Hey hey now!" Amy tried to soften him. "I promise you something good later if you'll do it…" she said, making sure Ty would catch the tone of her voice.

"Something good you say…?" Ty was interested.

"Uh-huh", Amy nodded, looking into his eyes. There was anticipation in the air.

"Okay, fine", Ty agreed then. "But you're gonna help me. It's not only later that I wish to have back cramps from all the work, if you know what I mean…" he wiggled his brows and made Amy laugh.

"Okay, Don Juan", Amy put the hat back inside the chest and closed it. "Let's do this then."

They both grabbed the ends of the drawer and then lifted, moving toward the stairs slowly but surely, being carefull not to drop the heavy chest.

When they were finally downstairs, Amy ran back up to turn off the lights. But before she did, she looked around and smiled, still remembering the time she had woken Ty up from his sleep in the middle of the night when she had had her epiphany about Spartan after a restless dream where she had starred as the horse himself. It had been eight years ago and back then she had been horrified about seeing Ty pretty much stark naked, but soon they would be sleeping under the same roof (which was now going to be fixed so it wouldn't leak during rain storms), wrapped around each other and waking up as husband and wife.


End file.
